Heroes of Olympus: The War for Olympus
by TDog.1997
Summary: The sequel to my House of Hades fanfic(Suggest you read it first). Percy and Annabeth have been rescued, but at the cost of Coach Hedge and Nico. Now they have to get back to CHB, make truce with the Romans, and prepare for Gaea's return, all in one month! Will they be able to, or will it require an ancient relic to win this final battle? I do not own PJO or HoO!(On HIATUS!)
1. Annabeth Chase I

**DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUHHH!**** Here we are! Here is the sequel you all asked for! Now, if you are new and reading this, I suggest reading my House of Hades fanfic, because a lot has been changed! But to everyone else who is returning, WELCOME BACK! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am excited to hear what you guys think of it! Please no flames, LOL! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Annabeth**

So Percy had proposed, of course it will have to wait a couple years. She could hardly contain her joy, she was just far too happy. She felt that today was the best day of her entire life, and probably will be the best day until they get married. She wanted to jump up and down with joy, leap for the stars, do anything. She felt like she could go anywhere, so long as it was with Percy. She had a smile on her lips, and a skip in her step. Percy was also noticably happier. He was smiling, he also had skip in his step.

She couldn't help it, but she pulled Percy down, and kissed him. It was a long, love-filled kiss, an amazing kiss. Their lips moved in sync with each other, like as if they were made for each other. Annabeth held Percy's head with her hands, and kissed him more hungrily. Percy pushed her against against the wall, they were in Percy's cabin now. She moved a hand through his hair, the other wrapped around his neck. She stopped to gasp for air, and Percy locked their lips together again.

They were now on Percy's bed, he was on top of her. He was kissing from her jawline, all the way to her neck. Percy quickly returned to her lips, and he kissed her again. Annabeth's hands were moving through his raven-black hair, entangling themselves deep within. She began to feel something ticklish brush on her chin. She stopped kissing Percy and looked at him, she saw he was growing stubble, just a light shadow across his face. She decided that he looked even more handsome with it, and kissed him hungrier then before.

Percy broke away for air, and she noticed something. She was shirtless, still wearing her bra, and Percy was shirtless as well. "Percy, stop." she said, sitting up. Percy looked disappointed, until he saw she was shirtless, then he blushed red as a beet.

"Yeah, we should stop, at least, with the undressing part." he stuttered out, scratching his head and looking away. Annabeth grabbed her shirt, which was on the left side of the floor. When she turned around, Percy was still sitting on the bed, his eyes closed. She started giggling seeing him like that. "What? What's so funny?"

"You look cute when you're embarrased." she said, holding his face in her hands.

"Well, you certainly are beautiful under your shirt." he said, touching her face with his right hand, sending shivers down her. It was also her turn to blush at his compliment. Annabeth kissed Percy, this time sweet and gentle. They settled on the bed, and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. She fell asleep in no time, but had pretty troubling dreams.

_She could see a rolling grassland in front of her, wheat stacks sticking up for miles around. It would've looked beautiful, if the sky wasn't blood red, or fires were everywhere, or a monstrously large battle was waging. Greek __**and**__ Roman demigods were fighting side-by-side against waves of Draecanae, Telekhines, Cyclopses, Laistrygonian Giants, and all sorts of other evil monsters. What also caught her attention was that the Gods were there fighting as well, beside their children._

_ Giants were being felled, but at the cost of demigod lives. The battle was not boding well for the demigods. The demigods and gods were about to be flanked, when Percy ran forward, holding a flag with the symbols of all the gods on it. He began shouting: "Rally! Rally! Fight! Fight for Olympus!" and the lines were being reformed, they were regrouping. The monsters were being pushed back, but the dream changed..._

_ Now she was standing on the beach, she thought it was somewhere in New York. She saw a small, black-haired kid running to-and-fro into the water, splashing with his arms. She got a good look at the kids face, and it looked like Percy, the only difference were his eyes, they were emerald green with gray ringed around them. The child ran up to her and said: "Come have fun mommy!" The dream shifted again..._

_ Now Annabeth was standing in front of an incomplete statue. The statue was a man in full Greek Armor, much like the kind Percy had worn in the battle. A helmet was by his right foot, and a flag was in his left hand. People were working hard to build the statue, Hephaestus kids. One of them looked up sadly at the statue, and rested his hand on the knee. "We'll miss you buddy." the guy said. This time, her dream turned dark..._

Annabeth sat up straight in Percy's bed. Percy wasn't there, and for a moment, she panicked. She got up and went into Percy's bathroom, where he was just looking into the mirror. "Hey Annabeth." he said, giving her the grin that she loved oh so much. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Percy was a little surprised by the action, but hugged her back. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back, and then he asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong for me to kiss you?" she asked, trying to sound offended.

"I think I can tell by this point whether something is wrong or not." he stated, looking her right in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you." she said, and told him her dream, except the child part, she wanted to keep that a secret. Percy just listened, looked adorably confused, and nodded occasinonally.

"So, I was leading a charge?" he asked. _That's what he got out of it?_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, you had rallied the demigods together." she said, shaking her sadly.

"Wow, I didn't know I could give hope to demigods _and _gods!" he exclaimed.

"Don't let it go to your head." she joked.

"I won't, don't worry." he said smiling.

"Good, because your great the way you are, nice and humble." she said, and pulled him in for a kiss. They probably kissed for a few minutes, before someone cleared their throat to catch their attention. They leaped away from each other, and turned to see Leo.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt here, but we have a little problem." he said.

"What is it?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Mr. Shrimpy is back..." Leo said.

* * *

**Okay, here it is! Tell me what you think, as I said, please no flames. You can give helpful critiques, but please no put downs! Tell me what you think of it! Please leave a review, and as always, Have A Nice Day!**


	2. Leo Valdez II

**Here you guys, go the second chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for liking the first chapter. Now, I know some of you are saying I rushed the Percabeth part... and I'm sorry! I actually have never kissed a girl before, so... I'm just experimenting here. So take it easy! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Leo**

On Leo's top ten list of thing's that he never wanted to see again, number one was Percy and Annabeth making out. Annabeth had been letting out soft moans, and Leo had wanted to claw his ears out! He finally had enough of the torture and interrupted them. Good part, they stopped their kissing. Bad part, they were pissed. But he didn't have the time to deal with that, he needed surf-dude up on deck. The giant shrimpzilla had returned.

Percy and Annabeth had ran past Leo, while he hurried as much as he could. They got on the deck, and the shrimpster could be seen emerging from the water a good... two-hundred meters away. He quickly got his fire ready, Percy drew out his riptide, Annabeth grabbed hold of the railing, Hazel had her _spatha _out, Frank nocked an arrow, Jason began summoning lightning at his finger-tips, and Piper also grabbed the railing.

The wind began picking up, a circle of water around the boat began churning. Leo turned to see Percy focusing, his hands moving in small circles. Lightning began cracking overhead, thunder boomed, Jason was also focusing. Leo extinguished his flame, pretty sure he couldn't do anything, or if he could, he would only annoy the shrimp. Leo liked shrimp, when they were fired, and cooked in grease. He really hated this particular shrimp, and wouldn't mind seeing it as a Ciopinno dish.

But right when it was about to collide with them, it sunk back into the water. "Huh!" Leo exclaimed, "What was that about?" Just when he finished, a loud deep-throated roar echoed throughout the ocean. He was about to comment, when the water exploded from right in front of them. There, was something that he almost pooped his pants looking at. It had the face a of a crocodile, but the snout wasn't very long. It had seven tentacles on it's back, and a long sail as well. It had glowing green eyes, there were no pupils. It had long arms, with three fingers and a thumb on each hand, and long hook shaped claws on those. It had a long sail going down it's tail, which had disappeared beneath the waves. The worst part, shrimpzilla was in it's mouth, it fit perfectly in there.

"O̱ gami̱méno skatá , af̱tó eínai éna terástio plásma ... Theoí mas voi̱thí̱sei!" He shouted out.

"LEO! GET US AIRBORN NOW!" Percy shouted. "That thing works for GAEA! I can hear it's thoughts! Let's say they're not pretty!"

"I don't want to know, just keep him from eating us!" Leo shouted back. The monster turned and it's green eyes seared into Leo. Leo felt small, vulnerable, and weak. Percy shoved Leo, and was in the way no. Leo, seeing what Percy did, ran for the controls. "Come on! You stupid, worthless, piece of machinery!" Leo began cussing, he realized later that he had insulted his own handiwork. He grabbed a hammer from his tool belt, and ran to the engine room. He got to the main engine, and began smashing it with the hammer. He hit twelve times, and then it turned on. "For the love of Hephaestus, finally!" He quickly ran upstairs again, he was out of breath, amazing what several days in a coma can do to you. He got up to the deck, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"WHY HAVEN'T WE TAKEN OFF YET!?" Jason yelled at him.

"I had to whack the bolts out of the engine! Everything's fine and dandy now! I also managed to solve my anger issues down there!" He shouted back, a little focused with getting back to the controls. He glanced a peek at the monster, who had to open his mouth. There were twelve rows of teeth, like they made the T-Rex's teeth look like they belonged to a baby. Leo probably did a little tinkle in his pants, but he didn't have to worry about that then. Percy was using the water to punch the monster, but it seemed to piss him off instead.

The ship began rising out of the water, but the monster was raising one of his huge fists. He roared a roar that would've made Ares run, crying for mommy the entire way, just imagine what did the demigods. The monsters fist came crashing down, and missed the _Argo II_ by mere millimeters, but the wave sent the trireme soaring for the heavens. Leo was sent flying forward, and based his head on the controls, knocking himself out cold.

He opened his eyes, though they felt like weights were on them. He was slumped against the wall, and it was night-time, they were clear in the sky. He slowly got up, everything was quiet, and he's exhausted. Leo went to the mess, grabbed some food, and slowly began crunching down his chicken nuggets. After he finished, he went to the bathroom and yawned, brushed his teeth, and changed into his PJ's. He went into his cabin, closed the door, and tried to go to sleep. He was almost asleep, when something crossed his mind, and he sat bolt-upright: _**Where did everyone else go?**_

* * *

**Okay, so here is the update! I hope you enjoyed this, so please give a review! Have a great, awesome time! And as always, Have A Nice Day!**


	3. Piper McLean III

**Hey guys, it's me, I'm finally back! I convinced Nate to give me the damn laptop so I could update this! He seems to think I'm useless, I can still write! UGH! That just pisses me off, and now he's watching me type over my shoulder... So here's the update, I'm fine by the way! I'll be back to normal in five days, I'll be back to my regular schedule!**

* * *

**Piper**

Piper had a pounding, mind-splitting headache. She was now down in the engine room of the _Argo II_, and Jason, or anybody else, were nowhere to be found. She tried to stand up, and almost did it, but she fell back down. She sighed, groaned as she pulled herself to her feet, and grabbed for something to hold onto. She found it, the wall. Now she could hear someone, or a few people, all shouting.

"Piper! Piper! Where are you!?" Jason was shouting. She felt a massive wave of relief crash down on her, Jason was fine.

"I'm here!" she shouted, and she could here footsteps pounding the stairs. Jason bolted from the stairs and ran to grip her in a hug. Piper felt safe, comfortable, and secure while he hugged her. Then Jason kissed her, long, deep, and soft as well. Thoughts began racing through her mind, that it felt perfect being with him, that this was meant to be, and what a great kisser he was.

Piper broke apart, and took a good, long look at Jason. He had a small cut on the left side of his face, and he was covered in dirt, or grease, or something. Percy and Hazel came racing down next, "You're okay!" Percy exclaimed, relief clear on his expression.

"Of course she's okay!" Jason snapped at Percy, "None of this would've happened if you were able to use your sea powers!"

"I can't control sea creatures! What's wrong with you Jason!" Percy shouted back.

"What's wrong with _me_!? You're incompetent, you can't even deal with a small sea creature! She was right abou-" and Jason suddenly shut up.

"Who was right about me?" Percy asked slowly.

"NOBODY! You can't even fend for yourself!" Jason snapped back, "Annabeth had to _drag_ you through the doors! And you weren't there when Nico needed you, he died trying to save you!" Jason's face red now. Percy had tears in his eyes at the mention of Nico, Piper could tell that struck a nerve.

"I know it's my fault that Nico's dead! If I had been a little stronger, a little faster, I might've been able to save him!" Percy had a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Percy, it's not you-" Hazel started.

"SEE! He even admits it!" Jason sneered, "You're too pathetic and weak, just like she said you are!"

"Who!? Who says I'm too weak!? What is the matter with you!" Percy yelled.

"Nothing, whelp." Jason muttered, "I'm going to bed." and he stormed off upstairs. Piper was too stunned to do anything but stare, _what had she just witnessed?_ _Who was the "she" that Jason kept mentioning?_ Percy was sitting on the stairs, his head in his hands, and he was crying softly. Annabeth ran down the stairs, saw Percy, and quickly sat next to him, and let him cry into her shoulder. Piper didn't know what had gotten into Jason, to put Percy down like that. She quickly left Percy and Annabeth alone, brining Hazel with her upstairs.

"Do you know what had gotten into Jason?" Hazel asked her when they got to the Mess.  
"I don't, I was just as surprised as you were!" Piper exclaimed.

"You need to go talk with Jason, see what's the matter with him." Hazel said firmly. Piper sighed, she was right. She needed to go find out what was the matter with Jason. Hazel and she talked for awhile, discussing what possible scenarios were. None of them seemed to fit. Finally, Piper decided that she had post-poned the moment long enough.

Piper crept into Jason's room, and was surprised to see he was actually asleep. He was dreaming, and he was talking in his sleep. "Yes mistress..." he mumbled, "it will be done..." he mumbled a few seconds later. "You were right..." he mumbled, "Percy, inferior..." and then he closed his mouth, stopping all of the mumbling. Piper was now too shocked to wake him up, too stunned. _Who was he calling mistress? What had she been right about? And how was Percy inferior?_

Piper crept out of the room again, and instead, headed straight for her own room, determined to sleep off todays weirdness. She quickly changed into PJ's, slipped under the covers of her blanket, and had troubling dreams.

_She could see Jason standing on a field, and an army of monsters behind his back. Jason was wearing black armor, it was jet black. His helmet had two horse-hair plumes on it, these were black as well. His chest-plate was black, with a few gems studded into the abdomen. He had pauldrons that had plates that went straight up, making them face shields. Jason wore black gauntlets, mitten styled. He wore boots that had shin's covered in spikes. His skin was pale, and the most disturbing part, were his eyes: they were Green Fires._

_ The armies of Demigods, both Roman and Greek, were laid out in front of them. Percy was at the lead of the Greeks, Annabeth and Leo were next to him. Reyna stood in front of the Roman legion, Frank and some other demigod, his rank was a Centurion. The two armies stood before each other, waiting for their commanders orders, the orders to charge. "You foolish demigods! Stand aside and you shall be spared!" Jason roared, his voice much deeper, and sounded extremely ancient._

_ "No, we will not obey you, Tartarus!" Percy yelled back. Jason laughed harder._

_ "It was very amusing to watch you in my realm, Perseus Jackson!" Jason yelled, "And you are very brave to utter my name, name's have power."_

_ "So i've been told, and yet you are a minion of Gaea, right!" Percy yelled._

_ "Non-sense, I am her husband! I will rule all beside her, nothing shall stop us!" Jason yelled. Percy turned to the Demigods, shouted encouraging words, and hefted some flag up high. The demigods turned around, and charged the hordes of the monster army. The dream faded then..._

Piper woke up, Jason was beside her, looking worried. "You okay?" he asked. She broke down into tears, and pulled him close for a desperate hug. She felt all confused, scared, what did that dream mean?

* * *

**Okay, so here it is! I really appreciate the kind words and the prayers! I'm fine, though Nate is determined to keep me from writing, someone said to not let me... I'll find out who said that later... But here we go! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	4. Annabeth Chase IV

**Okay guys, by popular demand, this chapter is from Annabeth's p.o.v! There will be Percabeth fluff, and I think you'll find this chapter short and sweet! I'm sorry for taking awhile to update, but I'm still worn out, and with good reason. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please read the message at the end of the story, important!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had no clue what was wrong with Jason. Jason had been yelling at Percy, telling him that he was useless, weak, incompetent! Percy was in tears now, and she was furious. Percy said it was his fault about Nico dying, that if he had been stronger, so he wouldn't have been wounded, they could've gotten to the doors faster. "Percy, listen," she started, "You are the strongest demigod I have ever known, it's not your fault." she made Percy look her in the face, "It wasn't your fault." And then she kissed Percy. She realized she had tears in her eyes, it broke her seeing Percy cry like that. He was so strong, so willing, so loving, that when she saw him broken, she couldn't handle it.

Annabeth's brain was feeling like mush now, the way it always did when she kissed Percy. The feeling was content, happy, perfect, just like him. She deepened the kiss, loving every moment of them being together. She began putting her fingers in his mop of black hair, she loved how they felt. She could feel Percy wrapping his strong arms around her waist, just the way she liked it. The kiss was growing hungrier, sending her feelings shooting off the charts. Percy broke apart for air, and she immediately locked their lips together once more. She slid one of her hands down, rubbing his back. What stopped her was when she felt the scars on his back.

Percy shuddered, and Annabeth immediately withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry Percy, I'm sorry if it hurt."

Percy smiled lovingly at her, "No, it didn't hurt," he said quickly, "It's just that it feels weird when you touch it, almost like an ice cube going down my back." Annabeth nodded, though her thoughts were elsewhere...

_She could see Percy, standing in front of her protectively, looking through her cellphone, trying to locate Medusa. He turned his back against the wall to her right, and she saw Medusa's claw dart out from the shadows. Medusa's claws raked his backside, penetrating deep in the flesh, blood was mmediately pouring out. Medusa was now on top of her Percy, and she whispered something into his ear. Annabeth had tears in her eyes, and a deep pit of horror was claiming her stomach. Medusa had picked Percy up by the throat, and was about to kill him._

_ Annabeth couldn't allow that, she wouldn't, so she ran the few feet, and decapitated Medusa. Percy let out a deep-breath of air, and thudded to the floor. She immediately knelt next to him, shaking from the ordeal. "Annabeth, I'm bleeding." he groaned. She felt the same despair, horror take over her, and she flipped him over. There, were the cuts, deep, bleeding, the blood was a shade less then black, just one shade._

_ "Oh gods!" she gasped, she felt fresh tears rush to her eyes, "Percy, I-I-Oh my gods." Percy muttered something, but Annabeth was too busy looking in her backpack for the Ambrosia. There was only a little left, and she didn't know if it would do much. She went pale, and began shaking slightly, tears gushing to her eyes. "I don't think we have enough Ambrosia!"_

"Annabeth!" Percy said, and she jolted back from the memory. "What happened? I was trying to get your attention for awhile!"

"Nothing, I was just remembering when we got attacked by Medusa." she said, and pulled Percy in for a hug, tears were blurring her vision. "I remember how close I came to losing you."'

"Annabeth," Percy said, and she looked up at his beautiful green eyes, "You won't lose me, I swear." and she kissed him, feeling a new desire then before. "Listen, Annabeth," Percy started, "I think we should get to the bedroom." Annabeth nodded, and Percy picked her up bridal-style, and she enjoyed being held in his strong arms. When they got the room, he tossed her on the bed, and closed the door. Percy was on top of her, kissing her deeply, and she welcomed it. Soon, they found each other without shirts, she didn't realize they had taken them off. She stopped kissing him, and he had a pouty face on again. "What?"

Annabeth blushed when she saw his strong abs, gods how they turned her on. "Percy," she said, looking him in the eyes, "Are you sure we're ready?" Percy blushed too when he realized what she was asking him.

"Well, um- I- well, I don't know." he managed to say.

"You always don't know," she joked, "But do you think we're ready?"

"Annabeth," Percy said, holding her face in his hands, "I love you, and I always will. If you're not ready, it's fine, I'll wait as long as I have to. If you're ready, the I'll show you how much I love you." Percy ran his thumb over her lips, and she melted. Annabeth pulled him into another deep, longing, desperate filled kiss. This kiss, was probably their most important one yet, and she loved it. That night, she and Percy finally became one, they finally joined together. It was a night, she will never forget.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked that, I hope it wasn't too much. I'm also very sorry if I disappointed you guys with this, so please tell me what you think. Now, I will be accepting Character ideas! You give me a character, and I'll put them into the story! The set up will be like this:**

Name**(First and Last, and a middle name if you feel like it)**

Godly Parent**(Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus... I won't accept any Big Three Children)**

Hair and Eye Color

Birthday**(Day, Month, and Year)**

Fear**(CoA = Spiders, CoH = Failure, etcetera.)**

Heightand Weight**(Please make** accurate)

Preference Weapon**(Hammer, Spear, Sword, Bow, etcetera.)**

**Okay, so that's how you set it up. _I WILL ONLY ACCEPT PM'S *NO EXCEPTIONS* _So send your characters and I'll put them into this story! Remember, _PM'S__ ONLY!_**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	5. Frank Zhang V

**Okay guys, I will be announcing the winner of the contest in the next chapter. And on another note, I love how many characters I got! I loved all of the characters, so it was really hard to pick out the winning one, but I did. So she will be announced next chapter, which will be from Leo's p.o.v! So here is the new chapter!**

* * *

**Frank**

Frank was waiting in the mess hall, he was sitting across from Hazel. They had just been chatting, thinking of what Camp Half-Blood will look like. Leo said that they will be arriving today. He was very nervous, what will the Greeks think of them? He had those questions swimming around in his head, but he couldn't voice them out loud. However, his questions were entirely dropped from mind when Annabeth came out of Percy's room, walking stiffly, and she was wearing PJ's.

Annabeth had this large smile on her face, and she looked happy, happier then she had in a long while. Frank raised an eyebrow at the sight, and the next sight nearly made them pop right off. Percy walked out, in just boxers, and Frank nearly coughed up his breakfast. Annabeth just walked over to Percy and kissed him, and they were soon making out. Hazel had covered her eyes, and he decided to stop them. He cleared his throat, and Percy and Annabeth stopped, and looked at him annoyed. "Can you guys get dressed?" Frank asked innocently. Annabeth and Percy started blushing, and Percy nodded, leaving to his room, while Annabeth went to her room.

"Well, they sure seem happy this morning." Hazel said.

"I think something happened last night." He said. Just then, Jason and Piper walked out of Piper's room, and they were the opposite of Percy and Annabeth. Piper looked exhausted, and Jason looked no better. Piper's eyes were puffy, like she had been crying just a few minutes ago. Jason on the other hand, looked like he had been training all through the night. But apparently, they had seen Percy and Annabeth.

"Why are they so giddy?" Jason demanded, like as if Frank would know. He had no idea what had gotten into Jason lately, but he was more... mean? It just didn't seem to fit him.

"We have no idea, but I have a theory." Frank replied, he'd ask Jason some questions later.

"Please do share." Jason inquired.

"I'll confront them about it once they're dressed." He replied. Percy and Annabeth walked out from their rooms, fully clothed now. Percy was wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, and a random pair of jean shorts, but it was Annabeth who caught the eye. She was wearing one of Percy's shirts, a CHB shirt that was a little too big for her, and a pair of shorts. They were walking, hand-in-hand, as if nothing was wrong with the world.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said, sitting at the table. Percy sat on her right, his arm wrapped around her waist. She was leaning into him, and Frank definitely knew what they did last night.

"Yeah, umm... Hey, why are you guys so happy this morning?" He finally managed to get out. Frank remembered that time he had caught them downstairs, and he wondered if they actually did do anything that night. Percy was about to explain, but he could see a blush creeping to both of them. His theory was correct.

"I just, uhh... Told Annabeth about the promise ring I was going to get her." Percy said. Annabeth shook her head too, it was just a ploy.

"I though you told her a couple days ago?" Frank asked, trying to get them to slip up.

"I didn't, I just told her." Percy said again, slight unease slipping into his voice.

"I know what you guys did last night, you were rather loud." Frank said, revealing it. Just as he thought, Percy and Annabeth blushed as red as a stop light. Unfortunately, that also meant that Jason had caught on.

"YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT!?" Jason screamed. Percy immediately went onto the defensive.

"SO WHAT IF WE DID! WHAT OF IT!?" Percy screamed back, both the teens faces were red with anger.

"THAT'S IRRESPONSIBLE! WHAT IF WE WERE ATTACKED WHILE YOU GUYS WERE WITH EACH OTHER!? HUH!?" Jason screamed back. Jason drew his _Gladius_, and Percy uncapped riptide. Annabeth was fuming too, so she joined in the screaming, after she unsheathed her dagger.

"WHAT BUISNESS IS OF YOURS IF PERCY AND I _DID _SLEEP TOGETHER!? YOU WEREN'T AFFECTED, AND NOTHING BAD DID HAPPEN!" Annabeth screamed at Jason, it looked like they were going to go at each other.

"STOP IT!" Frank yelled, catching their attention, "We're not helping the whole Gaea rising situation if you two gut Jason!" He felt weird, having to be the voice of reason.

"Frank's right," Annabeth huffed, putting her dagger away, "We're not changing anything by trying to kill each other." Percy and Jason were still glaring at each other. After what felt like hours, Percy recapped riptide. Jason sheathed his _Gladius_, still glaring at Percy with absolute hatred. Percy went back to holding Annabeth, and Jason sat down next to Piper, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay..." Hazel said calmly, "Leo is upstairs, we're at Long Island, he said we should be there in a few minutes." Percy was obviously excited, the guy hadn't seen his camp in nearly a year. Frank was a little nervous, and one look at Hazel said she felt the same way. As if on cue, Leo came down the stairs.

"Guys!" he said, panting for breath, "You need to see this!" And everyone began charging up the stairs. When they got to the top, Frank's heart began sinking. It didn't sink because the Roman's were fighting the Greeks. No, it sank because there was a third army fighting, and it was fighting both the Greeks and the Romans. This third army was made entirely of monsters, and at it's head, was the Giant, Pelorus, the Giant made to oppose Mars. As if that wasn't enough, there was a second Giant, Leon. And to add the top, there was a three-way war happening down there.

* * *

**Okay, cliffhanger! Sorry, can't help it, but it must be done! I will try to update quicker, and I'm sorry that it took so long to update! I also want to say that I am a little tired, due to some new meds I'm on. I will try not to let that effect me, but please be patient! It makes me so happy to see that so many people like my stories! I appreciate all the nice reviews I got. Now, As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	6. Leo Valdez VI

**Okay guys, Here is your new chapter. This fight is massive, and may take up a few chapters. Just letting you know ahead of time. Also, on another note, I was going to put the contest winner into this chapter, but I didn't have much room. So I swear, next chapter I will be announcing the new character! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Leo**

Everyone was now in the armoury, grabbing their weapons. Leo had grabbed a hammer from his tool-belt, and it morphed into a two-handed warhammer. He put on a Celestial Bronze chestplate, put on his bracers, his greaves, and finally, his helmet. His helmet was specially designed, the face mask was a bull. He had a pair of bull horns on either side of his helmet, small ones mind you. Now, to focus on the beauty part of everything, was his hammer. He customly forged it, and managed to get enchantments put on it. The head of the hammer burst into flames when he hit an enemy, which was totally boss. He had intricately designed the pommel, putting twisting lines that lead to the head. On the side of the hammer, he put an H, or the Eta.

Leo and everybody were now dressed in their armor, ready for combat. Percy had his helmet on, which had two horse hair plumes on it, making him look beast. Percy was wearing a chestplate as well, gauntlets, and greaves. Annabeth stood next to him, holding his hand. She was wearing her helmet, which had an owl shaped face mask. Jason was wearing his armor, with his helmet that had a horse hair plume going left-to-right. Piper wore a light set of leather armor. Frank and Hazel wore their Imperial Gold Armor. Now that everybody was ready, Leo hurried upstairs to put the ship into descent.

The plan was to, that while descending, they'll be firing the ballistae and arrows, at the monsters. Once they landed, they will be moving towards the leaders of the Romans and Greeks. After that, try to convince the Romans to make a truce, since this war isn't helping anyone. Leo was steering the ship towards the fighting, descending as he did. Percy had mounted onto the ballistae, and was blasting monsters. He could hear a cheering coming from the battle: "ARGO! ARGO! ARGO!" The Greeks had began cheering at the sight of their trireme.

Leo could see the giant Leon fighting. Leon had the head of a lion, and large golden mane surrounding his head. His upperchest was covered in fur as well, but this was dark-chocolate brown. His arms were huge and ripped with muscles, and covered in golden fur and porcupine quills. His legs were Lion back legs, if they could stand upright, and they were covered in dark-chocolate fur too. He wore a chainmail, but each link was a metal human face in torture. He wore a chestplate, and had armor on his right arm. The armor on his right arm was like Gladiator armor. This giant wielded a blade that attached to the armor on his right arm, and a long sword, a _Gladius_.

Leon was slicing through the Romans, the Third Cohort. Leo saw him kill two romans with a swing of his right arm, and kill another three with his sword. The Centurion of the Third, charged at the giant, and lunged at him, getting a lot of air. The giant merely turned around, and grabbed him. Leon laughed, and then closed his fist, crushing the brave Centurion of the Third Cohort.

The _Argo II _was nearly at ground-level, when Percy and Annabeth lunged over the railing, and began fighting towards the embattled Greeks and Romans. Jason leaped off as well, while Frank turned into an eagle and flew off towards where Reyna was. Piper and Hazel put the ladder down over the edge, and climbed off. Leo followed after he made sure no monster would hijack the ship. When he got down there, he realized just how much chaos there was in theis fight.

The First Cohort was down by at least ten kids, if not more. The Second Cohort was all but annihilated, while the Third Cohort was trying to battle Leon with only twenty-two people. The Fourth Cohort was being overrun by Telekhines and Laistrygonian Giants, while the Fifth was surrounded by Draecanae and Cyclops', and taking heavy casualties. The Greeks weren't doing much better. Clarisse was at their head, stabbing and hacking her way through a pack of Hellhounds, while her cabin was trying to keep up. The Ares kids were missing six people. The Athena cabin were trying to flank a battalion of Telekhine, but Draecanae ambushed them. The Hermes and Hephaestus Cabins were fighting side-by-side while Travis and Connor cut there way towards them.

The fighting was literally everywhere. Leo saw Octavion attempting to rally the remnants of the First and Second, trying to get them into battle-lines. Leo didn't like Octavion, but he had to admit, the guy was being brave. Octavion had almost succeded in rallying them, when the giant Pelorus went up to him, and impaled him throught the back with a spear. He hoisted the Octavion-Shish-Kabob up in the air, and let out a roar. Pelorus then plucked Octavion of his spear, and threw him to a pack of Hellhounds. Leo didn't like Octavion, but he felt like crying when he saw that. Nobody deserves to die like he did.

Now that Octavion was dead, the First and Second Cohorts panicked, breaking ranks and getting mauled by the Hellhounds. Leo was trying to fight his way to them, swinging his warhammer, bashing monsters into powder. He finally reached them, but the entire Second Cohort was gone. The First Cohort had only fourteen people left, and the Hellhounds were still fighting. Leo cracked a Hellhound over the head, and smashed another ones ribs before delivering a blow to the neck. He turned and looked at the First, who were too shell-shocked right now to do anything.

"LISTEN!" Leo yelled at them. They turned their attention to him, and realized that he was a Greek. They quickly formed ranks, and Leo had mere seconds to act. "WAIT!" He yelled, and they stopped. "I am trying to help you, we need to work together to fight these enemies, so please, let me help." They seemed to understand. The one on the far left walked up to him.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" the guy asked.

"Well, that's rather simple, we have to kill the giant Leon." Leo said, a grin starting to split his face.

* * *

**Okay, so please drop a review, and so you guys know, I already told the the winner that they won. I swear that next chapter, the new character will be announced, okay? And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	7. Leo Valdez VII

**Okay everyone, here is the new chapter, and I may very well be able to put up another chapter as well. So, as I mentioned earlier, I would be putting the winning character into this chapter, so read to find out! I also want to thank everyone for the kind reviews, and I love how you guys say I'm an awesome writer! It really helps my self-confidence! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Leo**

The guy who approached Leo was named Hank. Leo was rather impressed with the plan that Hank had put forward, you never would've expected that plan to come from a Son of Mars. They were going to flank him, six on his left side, and eight on his right side. They were going to have to be careful, and fight their way through the legions of monsters, and kill Leon. Leo remembered who Leon was, he was the giant of fear, he was made to oppose Phobos.

Leo was going to have to pray to his father, and hope for help, since only a god and demigod working together can kill a giant. Hank and his legionnaires volunteered to keep the giant distracted while Leo prayed to Hephaestus. They were about to move out when Nyssa and the rest of the Hephaestus Cabin ran up to him. "Leo!" she yelled, "It's good to see you're alright!" Then she saw who he was standing with, "ROMANS!" she shouted, drawing a sword, and began to lunge. He leaped into her path.

"NO!" Leo shouted, "They agreed to help us take down the giant Leon, we're allies with these Romans now!" He tried to add as much authoritive as he could muster into his voice, and it worked.

"Alright, we'll truce... for now." Nyssa consented Leo and Hank then explained the plan. "It's risky, and we only have five of us able to fight, three more are wounded, the others they..." she trailed off, and Leo knew what happened to the others.

"So basically," Hank replied, "We have only nineteen demigods, and we're supposed to distract a giant." Leo nodded his head, the plan was likely suicidal, but they didn't have much choice. "Alright." Hank turned and faced the last members of the First Cohort. "LISTEN UP!" Hank's voice was now deep, and commanding, "I know that you are all terrified, you've seen the entire Second Cohort slaughtered!" and he gestured to the bodies of the dead romans. "I am scared as well, we have become very few, many of our great friends are dead! But we must avenge them! We must prove that their sacrifice will not be in vain!" he raised his spear up, "We will not go down as cowards who stood at the side, who refused to fight! We will fight, we will fight to the death! FOR ROME! 12TH LEGION FULMINATA!" The rest of the First Cohort cheered with him.

"Let's go kick some giant tush!" Leo siad, and he felt a grin splitting his face. The fight was getting smaller now, but only because the demigods were becoming smaller in numbers. There was now a thirty foot distance between them, and the battle, where there used to be monsters pushed up against them. The ground was covered in powder, blood, and not a few number of demigod bodies. When he saw this, his will was now steeled, he would avenge all the deaths of these demigods.

He hefted his warhammer over his shoulder, and began charging at the monsters. The First Cohort and the Hephaestus Cabin were directly behind him. Leo let a battle cry tear from his throat, and it was probably a mighty roar. The monsters turned, and the last thing many of them saw was the weapons of the united Greek and Roman rank. He brought his hammer down, one Telekhine down. He swung his hammer, two Draecanae went flying. The demigods next to him were slicing and stabbing, impaling and hacking, fighting as a coherent force. Nyssa brought down a Laistrygonian Giant with a slice the knees, while Hank finished him off with a thrust to the face.

They carved their way, powder blowing up everywhere their weapons danced. They sliced their way to Leon, and saw the Third Cohort down to maybe twelve people. The Third was still putting up a heroic fight, but they were about to be overwhelmed. Leon was bashing their shields to ribbons every time they even attempted to block, and when they failed, they were seriously wounded. Hank yelled the order, and they split up, six to the left side, and eight to the right side. While they did that, the five Hephaestus kids began clanging their weapons, trying to get his attention. Leo immediately got to one knee, and began praying, hoping that his father had heard him.

Once Leo finished praying, nothing special happened. He was expecting that Hephaestus would've immediately replied, but I guess you have to give some things time. So in the mean time... He pulled out his warhammer, and it began to light on fire. He nearly yelped and dropped it, but realized the fire never burned him. He was shocked for a second, but then he realized what was going on, and wanted to face-palm. Of course the fire didn't hurt him, he was a _Pyrokinetic_! He decided to charge the giant now, help everyone else out.

Leon had been knocked off balance, and was teeter-tottering. Leo sprinted, the hammer lifted above his head. He leaped off the fallen shield of a legionnaire, and flew in the air. As he closed in on Leon, he could see the realization dawning on the giants face. The giant swung his fist upward, and smacked Leo away like a fly. He had the breath knocked out of him, and he flew at least twenty feet in the other direction. He heard Nyssa yell out, but he couldn't hear anything as his head impacted with the ground. Leo felt his entire body smash into the ground, and then he spun off, feeling himself taking air. He crashed right through a nearby tree, and felt the skin tearing off from his arm. He finally landed on the solid ground and slid maybe twelve yards.

Leo couldn't breath for a little while, and he was terrified that he had died. He finally took in a deep ragged breath, relief spreading through himself. He diecided to look at himself, to see his condition. He really wished he hadn't now. His skin was just about shredded from his arms, and blood was pooling from his stomach. He could feel blood wetting his hair, and he couldn't even move his hands, he was paralyzed at the moment.

What he saw next, he swore that he had died, and an angel of some kind had come to see him. She was possibly a couple inches shorter then him, and she had large curled beautiful light brown hair, and icy blue eyes. She looked incredibly beautiful, that she must have been some kind of angel, or whatever was the equivalent in this world. If he had the strength, or the resolve, he probably would've been gaping and drooling. She had Nectar, and was trying to feed it to him. He had difficulty, but he finally managed to swallow it. He closed his eyes, and welcomed the darkness that encumbered him.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! And so you guys aren't left wondering, no, Leo is not dead. And also no, Hephaestus didn't come and help him. And also no, Leon is not dead. Leon was made to oppose Phobos, the god of fear. One last thing, before I forget, the winner of the contest is Pawprinter! I loved the character they made, as I loved all the characters, but this one seemed amazing to me! You'll learn more of the character later on! But congratulations! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	8. Piper McLean VIII

**Okay, so here is the newest update, and it's actually really long. If you find any of this sad, I'm sorry, it was necessary. I actually was a little sad while writing this, so I suggest you guys have a tissue ready. So, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Piper**

There are fewer things stranger then seeing a flying Leo, that much Piper had discovered when Leo nearly crashed into her. She had watched, in sheer horror, as Leo crashed through a tree, and went flying for a while still, and then smashed into the ground. She was already sprinting over to him, worried for her friend. A Telekhine crossed her path and she slashed it in half. While sprinting, she saw Leo's hammer stuck in a rock. Strangely, it gave her the thought of the 'sword-in-the-stone' story. When she looked back over, there was already another girl crouching by Leo, feeding him something.

By the time Piper got over to him, the girl had managed to give him something, Ambrosia. She crouched by Leo, and she wanted to puke at the sight of him. The skin on Leo's arms had been all but ripped off because of the tree, leaving large pools of blood. His hair was sticky and wet, he probably had a head wound of sorts. His right leg was twisted at an awkward angle, definitely broken. He had a small stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth, and his entire body was covered in cuts and bruises.

Piper decided to get a good look at the girl who was trying to help her friend. The girl was probably their age, fifteen or sixteen. She had long, curled light brown hair, about shoulder-blade length. She had icy blue eyes that reminded her Khione. She was covered in grime, some soot, and she had a sword and dagger hanging from her waist. The girl had pulled out some bandages and was rapidly trying to wrap Leo's wounds up. "Are you just going to stand there, or can you help me save this guy?" she asked, snapping Piper back to reality.

"Sure, what do you need me to help with?" she asked.

"We need to get this guy to Chiron immediately, or he'll bleed out." the girl replied.

"His names Leo by the way." Piper said, lifting Leo by his legs.

"Okay, sure, let's just get him to Chiron!" the girl snapped back, lifting Leo by the shoulders. Piper shook her head at how rude the other girl was being, then again, this girl had probably been fighting all day. She now really had to focus on helping the mystery girl bring Leo up Half-Blood Hill, which had really long grass. They were halfway up when she slipped, dropping Leo's legs. The girl, in turn, dropped the rest of Leo, his head hitting a rock now. Piper groaned, wondering if Leo would have a concussion now.

"Can you try _not _to slip!" the stranger shouted at her, picking Leo up again. Piper shook her head, and lifted Leo up again. They were finally at the top, and now they just had to get him to the infirmary. When they finally got there, an Apollo camper ran up to them.

"Aurora, we- Gods, what happened to Leo!?" the camper was addressing the strange girl, Aurora was her name. Aurora shook her head.

"I don't know, all I saw was that he went flying thorugh the air, smashed straight through a tree, and head-planted into the ground." Aurora replied. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be if we hurry, I think you're needed in the fight, go on, both of you." the Apollo camper said, and shooed them away. Piper turned to ask the girl who she was, but she was already gone. _Well wasn't that interesting,_ she thought. She pulled out _Katoptris_ again, and charged into the fray. She spent hours, upon hours battling the hordes of monsters, and she was exhausted now. Her leather armor was splattered with grime, slime, and powder dust. A horn sounded, and the monsters began to withdraw. The day had been won. The few demigods on the field, both greek and roman, began cheering.

Piper started expecting the romans to attack them, but they didn't. Instead, they began helping the greeks get all of the wounded and dead behind the camp boundary. The person coordinating the romans at the moment was a guy named Hank. Piper wondered why Reyna wasn't giving the orders, hoepfully nothing had happened to her.

Three hours. That's how long it took to sort through the dead and the wounded, getting them to the right places. There were many dead. Piper didn't know how many demigods died, but she would probably find out later. She saw many faces she recognized, many faces she was sad to see. Travis was bent over the corpse of his brother, Connor. Katie had wrapped her arm around Travis' shoulders, whispering comforting words to him, and holding him tightly. Travis was crying into the body of his younger brother, his cries could be heard among those of many. Campers had begun to gather around the dead, every single one of them was shaken.

Piper looked around and couldn't see Frank, Hazel, or Reyna. Jason was crouching next to a body, his head in his hands. She went over and saw it was Dakota, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. She looked around, and saw that the romans had divided the dead by Cohorts. There were eighteen other bodies next to Dakotas, meaning there were nineteen dead from the Fifth. She went around, and saw the numbers: 23 dead from the Fourth, 29 dead from the Third, the entire Second was dead, 25 dead from the First including Octavion. If what she heard was true, then that meant 141 roman demigods were killed. The Romans had lost more then half of their numbers.

Piper looked around at the greek side, and saw many familiar faces. Mitchell from her cabin was dead, and so was Drew. Nyssa was among the Hephaestus dead, along with two others. The Ares cabin had four dead, two wounded. Connor and seven other Hermes campers were dead. Five Athena campers were dead, Annabeth was kneeling, crying into Percy's shoulder, while he rubbed her arm affectionately. There were four dead Demeter campers. Five dead Apollo campers. And of course numerous others, but Piper couldn't stand to be around so much death. As she was running, she saw Thalia was praying for seven dead Hunters of Artemis. She also saw Grover planting twenty-two plants, meaning there were twenty-two dead Satyrs.

Piper had run to the Strawberry fields, trying to get away from all the smells, and sounds of the dead and the dying. She couldn't help it, but she broke down and started crying, right there in the Strawberry fields. Piper had probably been there for awhile, crying, she wept for all the dead. She stopped crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the girl, Aurora.

"I know what it's like, seeing all those dead and think of how horrible it is." Aurora said, "I fought in the Titan War last summer, it was just as bad."

"I do- don't understand! Why do these evil beings just want to kill innocent people!?" Piper sobbed out.

"I don't know why they do it, but we can't let them win. Maybe they kill innocent people because they can. Maybe it makes them feel better about themselves. Or maybe they don't care for anything, but we have to try to stop them." Aurora offered her hand to Piper after giving that speech. Piper grabbed her hand and helped bring herself up.

"Why did you come here?" Piper asked.

"Well, I saw you running, I know what that was like. I did the same thing during the Titan War. Second, Chiron needs us at a meeting of all the surviving counselors." Aurora explained. "You okay now?"

"A little." And Piper and Aurora walked up to the Big House, chatting for awhile. It seems that Piper made a new friend. She was Aurora, Daughter of Boreas.

* * *

**Okay, so, as I said, this chapter was sad. Many demigods died in this fight, and the only reason the monsters retreated, was because Gaea ordered them to. So yes, there are only 84 romans alive, twenty-four of those are wounded. You may be wondering, "Where's Reyna, Frank, and Hazel?", find out next chapter! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	9. Frank Zhang IX

**Okay guys, here is the new chapter. And I made this chapter more of a mysterious kind. I hope you guys like this, and I believe you will. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Frank**

Frank had no idea how they had gotten into this predicament. Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and what was left of the Fifth and Fourth Cohorts, were entirely surrounded by Telekhines, and Laistrygonian Giants. It happened because they saw Pelorus break away from the fighting, like he was just leaving. So Reyna pointed it out, and the remnants of the Fifth and Fourth combined, chasing the giant. Pelorus was going right down the road, as if it was a casual stroll. You would've thought it was suspicious, but naturally they didn't think of it.

It wasn't until they were maybe a mile away from the battle, that an entire division of Telekhines and Laistrygonian Giants erupted from either of their sides. It was an ambush. Pelorus had led them, right into an ambush. They were flanked, and hopelessly outnumbered. Frank knew they didn't stand a chance. He quickly shifted into an animal that was strong enough, a bear. He lifted his huge furry paws now, and batted at a couple Laistrygonian Giants, they exploded into powder. He kicked with his back leg, and a Telekhine went flying. He went into a frenzy, left swipe, right shoulder shove, bite, monsters were falling left and right

He was hardly aware of the wounds he was probably gaining, all that mattered was the heat of battle. Frank was already plowing through a large squad of Telekhines, when he heard a scream. He whipped his furry head in the direction of the scream, and saw Hazel about to be killed by Pelorus. He began a lumbering charge over to her, seeing everything in slow-mo. He noticed the blood on Pelorus' spear, the gleam of his armor, the look of horror on Hazels face. He knew he wouldn't be in time. At the last second, an arrow planted itself into Pelorus' head. He roared and ripped it out.

Frank looked and saw several centaurs firing arrows and paintball guns. Monsters were falling left and right, some being splattered in bright green, red, and blue. They were all turning trying to get away from the non-stop barrage of paintballs. Numerous ammounts of monsters went down from arrows, while other centaurs charged out, holding swords, spears, and maces. The next thing Frank knew, he was collapsing from exhaustion. He was so tired, he needed to close his eyes for a few minutes, that's what he did. He had a prophetic dream...

_Frank was standing in a room, the walls were rock, while there was a lava waterfall in the center. He could see all the gods, Jupiter, Neptune, Mars, Hera, Minerva, Diana, Bacchus, Mercury, Apollo, Pluto, Vulcan, and Venus. They were all surrounding a person. He was wearing black armor, and he had a black helmet with two black horse hair plumes. Frank couldn't see his face because of a plate covering it. From the eye holes, were two green flames, glaring out at the circle of gods._

_ "We hereby sentence you, Tartarus," Jupiter said, "To eternal imprisonment, for your crimes against Olympus. How do you plead?"_

_ "HAHAHAHA!" The black-clad person laughed, confusing the gods, "You may imprison me, but that means I take my host as well!" Jupiter had a look of great-pain. "And we all know that you don't have it in you to do that!"_

_ "As king of the gods-" Jupiter started._

_ "Bah! You will not have that title much longer! You cannot stop Gaea from rising! Nobody can! The one who can, it won't help you!" Tartarus taunted._

_ "We've spoken already spoken to Chaos, and he has agreed to help." Neptune spoke, looking grim._

_ "Ahhh, but it's for a price is it not? A price none of you wish to pay!" Tartarus laughed even harder now._

_ "That's none of your concern, we have already made a choice." Minerva spoke._

_ "So, which of you will it be?" Tartarus questioned._

_ "How do you know?" Bacchus asked._

_ "Oh, come on, the price is always the same with Chaos!" Tartarus complained, "It's always a god and a demigod!"_

_ "You don't need to know which of us, we'll give you your sentence." Jupiter spoke now, "You are hereby sentenced to eternal imprisonment."_

_ "Your fall is at hand, I know you'll never agree to the price!" Tartarus yelled. All the gods gathered, and touched their weapons together. A huge stone sarcophagus surrounded Tartarus, and he sank into the floor. The dream faded..._

Frank woke up, sitting straight up. The dream felt so real, but yet unreal. It was so hard and complicated to explain. So many parts of it didn't make sense. Hazel was next to him, and she was fine. He noticed then that he was inside of a tent, and he was one of many wounded. He could see across the tent, was Leo. His abdomen and ribs were wrapped in bandages. His head and arms were completely covered in bandages. He was definitely not feeling good, that was incredibly obvious. There was a girl next to Leo, she had brown hair, and icy blue eyes. She was feeding Leo Ambrosia.

Hazel leapt up when Frank woke, and gripped him in a hug. Frank groaned, looking down and seeing his torso covered in bandages. Apparently, he had gained many wounds while being a bear. Hazel gave him a quick kiss to the lips, and continuued gripping him in a hug. He hugged her too. She stopped hugging when a centaur approached them. This centaur had a cowboy hat on, and some bandoliers across his chest. He was holding fresh bandages and a container of Ambrosia.

"Glad to see your okay Mr. Zhang." The centaur said, "I would've hated it if you didn't make it, I missed the Raiders game to save you guys." Frank could tell this centaur wasn't kidding.

"Frank, this is Achatius, he helped you." Hazel said, introducing him to the centaur.

"A pleasure." Achatius said, "Now, I need to get over to the campfire, Donneric brought Root Beer." And with that the centaur left them.

"Okay, so there's a lot I need to fill you in on." Hazel said.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you guys think of the dream? Mysterious right? So I once again hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's a bit of a filler. And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	10. Annabeth Chase X

**Okay guys, here you go, the new chapter. I'm sorry if you guys think this is more of a filler, I tried my best. So, I think that suffice to say, I like this chapter. Oh, and some of you who have been following me, know that I got hit by a truck, and my brother Nate updated on my condition for you. Some of you are wondering about Nate, well, let me tell you about him. He is 22, he is studying at Westpoint to become an officer in the Army, and he was on another snowmobile with me, so he saw me get hit. Now, glad I cleared that up. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was taking the news hard, that Malcolm and five of her other siblings had died in the days they were gone. Her heart was completely heavy, the weight of their deaths was crushing. She probably would've curled up and died right then and there, if it wasn't for Percy. He let her hold him and cry into his shoulder. Percy also had tears in his eyes, he was rubbing her arm, trying to comfort her. She held on, and let all her grief from the past several days out, all the saddness she didn't know she was carrying. Percy was whispering kind things into her ear, trying to comfort her, let her know everything would be alright.

They probably sat there for hours, mourning the dead. She had no clue how long they were probably there, but she needed this. She needed to let all this emotion out, and she was thankful Percy was there. He had always been there for her, from when they met, to this moment, they were always together. Now that she thought about it, he was there for her from the beginning. Percy was her Seaweed Brain, and he always would be.

"You okay Annabeth?" Percy asked, his voice filled with caring. Annabeth wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She said, and looked at Percy. Percy had stubble, a light shadow across his jaw. He was starting to look more and more like an adult with each passing day. She felt that their trip in Tartarus had changed both of them, made them more mature. She would've been worried that Percy had been changed heavily, but he still had the same light in his eyes. Annabeth remembered the horrible times they had to endure in Tartarus, how many times she almost lost Percy. She thought that all the near-death scenarios would've changed Percy, but they didn't, and she was grateful.  
She kissed Percy gently, feeling the need for the comfort that came from kissing him. She pulled away, and hugged Percy tightly, resting her head on Percy's chest. Percy held her in his strong arms, she felt like they were a shield, protecting her from everything the world would throw at them. Annabeth could've kept enjoying the moment forever, but someone approached them.

"Excuse me, Percy and Annabeth?" She looked up and saw a twelve year old kid, he had blue eyes, and brown hair. Annabeth had a feeling she was a child of Hermes.

"Yes?" Percy replied.

"Umm, Chiron needs you up at the Big House. All the Camp Counselors and Legion Centurions are meeting there." she said.

"Okay, tell Chiron we're coming." Percy said. The little kid left, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone. Percy got up, and helped her get to her feet. "Come on Wise Girl, we should get up there." Annabeth nodded absently, and went with Percy to the Big House. When they got there, they saw all the surviving Counselors, and only three Centurions and Reyna. She saw Travis, sitting in the corner with Katie Gardener next to him. A tall brown haired guy, with a Warhammer on his back, Adair the Councelor of the Hydros Cabin. Clarisse, Clovis, and Will Solace were all arguing about something. Piper and a brown haired girl were sitting side-by-side. A tall brown haired guy was talking to Jason and Reyna, he had a tattoo with nine stripes, and a roman numeral "I" on his shoulder pad. There was another brown haired girl, and a blonde haired guy, Roman Centurions. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, looking calm.

"Ah, there you guys are, we've been waiting for you." Chiron said, and tried to smile, "Now we can begin." Reyna walked up and addressed everyone.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and praetor of the Twelfth Legion." and then she sat back down.

"I am Hank, son of Mars, and Centurion of the First Cohort." the brown haired guy said, and then sat down.

"I am Gustav, son of Poena, and Centurion of the Fourth Cohort." the blonde haired guy said, and he sat down.

"I am Arissa, daughter of Ceres, and Centurion of the Third Cohort." the brown haired girl said, and now she sat down.

Then all the Greek Counselors introduced themselves, and Chiron took the lead. "We're here to hopefully make a truce."

"At this point, I think we really should." Hank said, "I fought alongside Leo Valdez, and he was the one who convinced us to help."

"It seems reasonable, afterall, this fight has done nothing but bring regret to us." Arissa added.

"I intend to make an alliance with the Greeks, and to apologize for all the saddness we have caused you." Reyna said, interrupting her Centurions.

"Yes, and we're sorry for your losses as well, we heard you've suffered grievously." Percy spoke up now.

"Yes, we've taken more then half casualties, 141 of our people our dead." Reyna said, her voice cracking. "We want an end to this war, and we hope that you can forgive us for attacking."

"We will forgive, despite the grievances you have caused us, and we will welcome this alliance, we will need it to fight Gaea." Percy said this time, speaking for the first time so far. "We will need our combined forces to defeat Gaea."

"Percy's right." Jason said, surprising everyone, "I for one, think nothing but good can come from this alliance." Jason reached out a hand to Percy, "And I'm sorry for all of the terrible things I said to you earlier." Annabeth was very shocked by this, she looked at Jason's eyes, and she felt uneasy. There was a look in them that suggested he was apologizing for other reasons. She didn't know what to think of all this. Percy warily took Jason's hand and shook, but there was a gleam in Jason's eyes, something that suggested malice. But the look was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Percy sat down next to Annabeth again, holding her into a tight embrace. she snuggled into Percy, trying to shake away the uneasy feeling.

"Okay, now that we have that settled..." Chiron said, and the meeting continued for a couple hours. Preparations were made for the Romans to spend the next while there, and also burial preparations were discussed. Finally, it was well past midnight, Chiron declared they were done now. Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand to the cabins. Percy led her into his cabin, and she spent the night in her boyfriends cabin. It was against the rules, but right now, all she cared about was being safe and comfortable with the guy she loved. They went to sleep that night, and she never felt more like she belonged.

* * *

**Okay, so please tell me what you feel about this chapter! As I said, sorry if it seemed more like a filler, but there you are. I will probably be updating quickly for awhile, so I hope you enjoyed this! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	11. Leo Valdez XI

**Okay guys, guess what... NEW CHAPTER! I was just sitting at my desk, and these ideas suddenly flooded my mind! So, here is the new chapter, and from Leo's p.o.v! I also included Aurora in this chapter, so there is some fluff, no kissing yet, but still connecting! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Leo**

Leo could probably have had it worse. He was in the infirmary, being treated by a very beautiful girl his age. He learned that her name is Aurora Bell, and she is a daughter of Boreas. He talked with her each time she came in to see him, which has been five times. It has also been four days since the battle, and Leo regained consciousness He was sitting in his bed, waiting for Aurora, since that's all he could do here. She gave him the news that Nyssa and a couple other of his siblings had died, and she helped comfort him. He asked her plenty of questions, and learned many things. Aurora was 5'4, making her two inches shorter then him. She told him a lot of things, like how everyone classified her as cold, since her family, and Leo almost laughed at that. He thought she was kind, loving, very pretty, skilled, very pretty, and definitely not shallow, oh, and don't forget very pretty.

He thought it was love at first sight, but then again, that first sight was while he was dying. The entrance to the infirmary opened and Aurora came in. "Hi Leo, are you feeling better?" she asked, her voice was gentle and smooth, Leo loved it.

"I am feeling better, at least, better then I was a few days ago." Leo said, a grin creeping onto his face.

"And how did you feel a few days ago?" Joking curiosity in her eyes.

"Roadkill, or at least, maybe Giantkill I guess." Leo said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to keep a straight face. Aurora chuckled, and Leo felt something skip in him, he started chuckling too.

"So, do you think you can get out of bed?" Aurora asked.

"Sure, why though?" Leo asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Okay, so Achatius said you should be fine now, and also, Jason had some dream last night and is calling everyone to the Big House." Aurora explained giving Leo a hand so he could get out of bed.

"So, I have to get out of my comfy bed, all because poor wittle Jason had a dream?" Leo asked, trying to joke around, it worked. Aurora smiled and nodded.

"Yes, apparently Mercury, or Hermes, sent him a vision, where some ancient relic can be found." Aurora said, letting him lean on her shoulder since his legs were weak.

"What's the big deal about this relic, why do I have to come?" Leo asked.

"Well, you are the Counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, so that's why." Aurora said. They talked a little while, going up to the Big House. When they got their, they were the last ones to arrive. The only seats left were a loveseat chair, and Leo almost grinned at his luck. They sat down together, and he was almost tempted to push his luck, and try to hold her hand. He decided against it when Chiron entered the room.

"Okay, so we're here because Jason says that Hermes showed him where we could find the Banner of Olympus." this caused several, whats, to be said from around the room. Jason stepped forward. Leo noticed, but thought nothing of it, that Jason looked considerably pale, and his eyes looked blank.

"Yes, that's true, in my dream, Mercury, or Hermes, showed me that in Montanna, there is a shrine," he took a breath, "and in that shrine, is the Banner of Olympus." he looked around, to make sure that was getting through. "The Banner of Olympus was said, in the legends, to have been wielded by Hercules, and it can rally both Gods and Demigods, encouraging them." everyone's eyes widened at this news, there were several gasps. "It is also said, that this Banner can give the wielder unnatural strength, making them as powerful as a God!"

"Well, why have the gods allowed this relic to be here on Earth, rather then with them!?" Adair, Counselor of the Hydros cabin, questioned.

"It is also said, that only a Demigod can wield the power, only a Demigod can touch it." Jason explained, "Another thing, the shrine, it is also a tomb to the same person it is a shrine for."

"So who is it a shrine for?" Travis asked.

"It is a shrine for Tartarus himself." Jason announced, and for a second, Leo noticed his eyes turn golden, but they quickly went back to normal. This caused many people to gasp, or in Travis' case, to pass out. "His tomb is also there, it holds his very essence."

"So, if we want to get this banner," Percy said slowly, "we will need to get next to the very essence of evil." Annabeth was huddled up next to Percy, holding him. Leo noticed that Aurora was huddled up next to him, and his heart skipped a beat for a second, and he missed what Jason's reply was.

"Mercury told me to bring the following people: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse-" he almost growled Clarisse's name, but apparently only Leo noticed, "Myself, Frank, and Arissa." He heard Jason finish the list of names. The said people looked at each other, and Percy and Annabeth were surprised.

"Well children," Chiron said, "It sounds like Hermes gave you guys a quest." he turned to Rachel, who was sitting behind him.

"I'm sorry, but there is no prophecy, I don't think this is an actual quest." Rachel announced.

"It's fine, but we must get this banner, it can changer the whole war!" Jason said, "We should leave at dawn, so we must get packing, the sooner the better." and with that, Jason sat down next to Leo, on a chair, over to his right. "And we're one step closer, soon, it will all be over, one way or another." Jason whispered, so quietly that nobody else except Leo overheard him. Then Jason's eyes glowed gold again, and held for about three seconds, before returning back to normal. Leo rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure he saw that right. Aurora looked up at him, and then pushed him away when she realized she was huddled against him.

"Hey Aurora, can we talk?" Leo asked, and Aurora nodded. They went outside, and Leo told her about what he noticed with Jason. Aurora listened, and she looked just as puzzled as he was.

"So what do you think is wrong?" Aurora asked him.

"I don't know, but I guess we won't know for awhile, the six are going on a quest." Leo said, "I'll reveal what I saw to Percy and Annabeth when they get back." Aurora nodded, and then she did something that surprised him, she hugged him.

"Well, I'm glad you won't be going on that quest, you are in no condition to go." she said, and then she turned and walked away, and Leo thought she looked very pretty.

* * *

**Okay, so here it is! I hoped you liked it, I liked it. Also a hint if you are confused: If you read the Mark of Athena, when the Eidolons possessed someone, their eyes turned golden! HINT, HINT! And now, on to other matters, I may be able to update again today! I think that will make you all happy! So, As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	12. Annabeth Chase XII

**Okay guys, here is the new update! I'm sorry if you guys feel that all of this chapter is kind of awkward. I also included a rather funny moment, so I hope you enjoy this. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had packed all of her things, the quest was on. Naturally, being Seaweed Brain, Percy had still not packed, and was frantically tossing socks, boxers, and pants into a suitcase. Percy was still wearing his boxers, and needed to get dressed and take shower, she refused to kiss him otherwise. They were supposed to have left at dawn, but that was an hour ago, and now Percy was finally ready. Percy was wearing his CHB T-Shirt, a blue zip-up hoodie over it, and jean pants. Percy would be driving, since he was the oldest of them. They were all going to Montanna, to find the Banner of Olympus.

She gave Percy a quick kiss, and pushed him out the door. Annabeth felt a little sore, because of something Seaweed Brain and she did last night. Last night was amazing for her, just like their fist time almost several days ago. This time, they didn't have to worry to much about anyone walking in, unlike on the _Argo II_. Percy slipped his hand into her fingers, and she held onto his hand. They walked towards the SUV that Chiron was letting them use. Jason, Clarisse, Gustav, and Frank were already there, Jason and Gustav in conversation, while Clarisse and Frank were having an awkwards conversation.

When Jason saw them, his eyes turned golden for a second, but then were back to normal so quickly, she thought she had imagined it. "Finally, now that the couple is here," he said, causing Annabeth to blush a little, "I assume we can leave?" She nodded, as did Percy. They were starting to file into the back, Percy went up to the front, while Jason sat shotgun.

"Umm, why are you sitting there?" Percy asked him.

"Well, you'll need my coordinates if we're to get there in a few days." Jason answered, his voice had a little edge, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Okay, do we have a GPS then?" She asked, entering the conversation now. Jason turned to face her, and she could've sworn his eyes glowed gold again.

"I asked Chiron for one, but he said no, but Travis managed to get one." Jason replied, and that shocked her. Travis was still in a pit of depression, and she thought that he was still locked up in the Hermes cabin.

"Where did he get one?" Clarisse called from the back of the SUV. Jason looked down a little, like he was ashamed.

"I had to pressure him into letting us have it, it was Connor's." Annabeth now knew why Jason looked ashamed. He had pressured Travis into giving up one of Connor's things.

"Well, okay then, put in the coordinates and we can go." Percy said. Annabeth was about to climb into the middle seat behind Percy, when Leo came tottering over Half-Blood Hill.

"WAIT! I NEED TO TELL ANNABETH SOMETHING!" Leo shouted. Annabeth exchanged a confused look with Percy, and walked over to Leo.

"What is it?" she asked him when she arrived.

"I need you to keep an eye on Jason, I have a horrible suspicion about something." Leo said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth said, a pit filling her stomach.

"I mean, I've noticed his eyes are turning gold, he talks to himself sometimes, and his voice sometimes alternates between pitches." Leo called off his list of notes.

"I noticed the eyes turning colors part, but not the others." She told him, "Anything else?"

"No that's it-" Leo said, and was cut off when a centaur trotted up to the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"LEO! I said we need to get your bandages changed!" the centaur yelled.

"NO! SWEET HEPHAESTUS, THAT HURTS!" Leo shrieked, "I'll see you in a few days, right now I have to hobble away!" and Leo began limping/hobbling away from the centaur. Annabeth probably would've been laughing, but what Leo had told her chilled her right to the bone. She walked off to the SUV, her mind reeling. When she got there, she turned and saw that the centaur had caught Leo, and had tied him up.

"Come on, we're gonna go change your bandages." the centaur said. Leo was wailing and begging him not to. "Nonsense, I'll let you have some Root Beer afterwards."

"NOOOOO! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE LET ME DRINK FOR THE PAST FOUR DAYS!" Leo screamed, and began crying literal tears. When she got to the SUV, Percy, Gustav, Frank, and Jason were all laughing, even Clarisse was chuckling. Laughs are apparently contagious, because Annabeth started laughing too. When they settled down, and she had buckled herself up, Percy pulled out of the camp. She saw that Clarisse and Frank were sitting in the back, and sitting behind Jason was Gustav.

For the first hour or so of the drive, they tried to sing camp songs, but it wasn't the same without the Apollo Cabin. Next, they tried to tell each other about their achievements, naturally, Percy wowed everyone. Then they began idley chatting with each other, She talked to Percy, while Jason and Gustav talked, and Clarisse and Frank intiated another awkward conversation. She looked at the time, and saw it was only 10:00 in the morning, only three hours driving, and her ADHD was already getting the better of her.

So that's basically how the day of driving went, they stopped for lunch, it was McDonalds, and then they drove until 8:30 at night, where they stopped at a motel. Percy and she shared a room, Jason and Gustav, and then Clarisse and Frank. She shared a bed with her Seaweed Brain, but they didn't do anything that night.

She woke up the next morning, and found something very shocking about the motel. She walked out the front door for some fresh air, expecting to see the same highway, instead something peculiar met her eyes. They were in the middle of a wheat field, and the SUV was nowhere to be found. Annabeth quickly ran inside, and shook Percy until he woke up, he ran outside as well. By now, her shrieking had woken everyone up, so Jason, Gustav, Frank, Clarisse all came rushing out. Jason just gaped at their surroundings.

"I can't believe this, it's impossible!" Jason said, pulling out the GPS.

"What? What's impossible?" Percy asked.

"The shrine, it's right under our feet!" Jason revealed.

* * *

**See, as I told you, I included a funny moment. As I also said, I'm sorry if you found this chapter a little awkward, but hey, every author has an awkward chapter once in awhile! So, please leave a review, I always enjoy reading them. And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	13. Frank Zhang XIII

**Okay, sorry that this took awhile, but you guys know the story. I'm sorry if you find this rather short, but I was still recovering. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Frank**

The past day and night was extremely weird for Frank. First, he had to sit and talk with Clarisse, and that was just outright awkward. Then they made him sleep in the same room as her, just because they were siblings, even more awkward! It was even awkward asking for the TV remote, mostly since Clarisse looked even tougher than him. She was also in command of the TV, Frank didn't bother to argue, so she watched Cage Wrestling matches. Frank went to sleep with the sounds of grunting men, and people being slammed into the cages, and the occasional referee yell out in pain.

And so, that concludes the previous day. Today though, this was a very different case. Frank woke up, and saw Clarisse doing sit-ups on the floor, counting under her breath. Frank was about to get ready for a shower when he heard Annabeth's yelling. He and Clarisse ran outside, and boy was it different. When they went to sleep, it was a highway next to the motel. When they woke up, they were in the middle of a wheat field. And then Jason revealed something else, the entire motel had changed locations to now, Montanna.

There was no time to ask questions, they had to get going. Frank quickly got changed, grabbing his duffel-bag filled with his armor. He quickly got his Imperial Gold armor on, and was outside with Clarisse, and she was dressed in Celestial Bronze armor, with a Boar Helmet, and her spear "Maimer". Percy came out, wearing a Celestial Bronza breastplate, a Corinthian Helmet with two Horse Hair Plumes, and_ riptide _in his hand. Annabeth wore a Celestial Bronza breastplate, with an Owl Helmet, and her dagger in it's sheath. Gustav wore the same armor as he did, except his shield was shaped like a rectangle, while Frank didn't use a shield.

Jason, what he wore, it was shocking everyone. He was wearing Black armor, with black gauntlets and black greaves. He had a Jet black helmet under his arm, and it had two Horse Hair Plumes. He had his _Gladius_ at his side, he looked dark and ready. "Come on, let's get to the entrance." Percy seemed hesitant, like he wasn't sure about following Jason, Frank felt the same. But finally, Annabeth pulled Percy along by the hand, and eventually, he was willingly following. Frank was reluctant, his bow at the ready, the wheat was up to his nose, so anything could be lurking in this field.

They got to a cave, it looked dark, foreboding, and everything you'd expect the entrance to the Shrine of Tartarus to look like. "I'm guessing that's the entrance?" Percy asked, "It looks evil."

"Well what did you expect! Sunshine and bunnies!?" Jason almost shouted.

"I would've liked that much better." Percy murmered under his breath, and Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, the sooner we're done, the better it will be." Jason said, a smile playing across his face. He delved into the cave, followed by Clarisse, then Gustav, and then Frank. He could hear Percy and Annabeth whispering behind him as they got into the tunnel. They walked, and they walked, and they walked. The only difference in their surroundings was the rock types. The area shifted from stone type, to stone type, lime, sometimes granite, etc. But then, things got even better, they came to a fork in the path. There were three paths, and ironically, six people. That meant two people could go on each path.

"We'll go down the left path." Annabeth said from the back.

"We'll go down the center path." Jason said, pointing to Gustav.

"Whixh means," Clarisse said, "we'll be going down the right path." Frank felt nauseous, the idea of going into this deep dark tunnel. He wanted to leave, he wanted to feel the sun on his face. He grumbled and followed Clarisse, walking in total silence. What felt like eons later, they heard something. almost like a shriek. It went on, and then it stopped. Then they heard more shrieks, like something dark, something evil. These were high-pitched, so they made the hair on Frank's arm stand up.

They could hear shouting now, it was coming from the other side of the wall. One of the people sounded like Jason, yelling something. A deep yell sounded, and then the silence presumed. "What was that?" Frank asked, feeling himself tremble.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should linger here." Clarisse said, and she continued, him falling in behind her. Eventually they came ot a broader section of the tunnel, the walls were farther apart now. But it was still pitch black from beyond the torchlight. Now, the screams continued, **much** closer this time. He saw something move in the darkness, and heard a -WHOOSH-. and the torch light went out. Shrieks filled the whole area, and Frank drew out his bow. The whooshing sounds were all around them now, along with the shrieks. Clarisse's spear gave a little light, but that wasn't nearly enough.

In the lightning sparks, he could see, skeleton shaped mists floating around them. These were emitting the endless ammount of shrieks. The shrieks turned to delighted shrieks, like someone who won a prize. They struck now. Clarisse was picked up, and she dropped her spear. Frank fired an arrow into the darkness, but it didn't hit anything. Before he could draw out another arrow, he was picked up, and felt icy cold, he couldn't fight them anymore. He fell asleep, in the cold embrace of the wraiths.

* * *

**Okay, so here it is. I should be updating within the next few days. SO I hope this is enough to hold you over. And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	14. Annabeth Chase XIV

**DA, DA, DA! I was too excited to wait for tomorrow to post this, so here it is! I think, this is the most epic chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was incredibly fun to write! Please, review! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth could feel something in the darkness, after she and Percy had been nabbed and knocked out. She groaned and got up, feeling the ground with her hands, looking for the thing. She felt it, it was Percy. He was still out cold, and for a second, she thought he was dead. Percy was ice cold, and she didn't know if his chest was rising. She quickly put her ear to his nose, and heard soft breathing. She felt a crashing wave of relief hit her, Percy was fine. She could see a dim light, like someone had lit a candle. As she got up, she saw Clarisse, Frank, and Gustav beside her, in the same sleep Percy was in. "Percy!" She urgently whispered.

"Urrr, what?" Percy groaned, and Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, we don't know if those wraith's are nearby." She told him. Percy nodded diligantly, and when she removed her hand, he gave her a quick kiss. He pulled away before she could react, and started to wake up the others. When everyone was awake, they proceeded towards the light. When they arrived, it was sight none of them were expecting.

Jason was kneeling before a sarcophagus, and he was chanting. Dark statues, thirteen in total, surrounded the sarcophagus, all holding upraised swords. Each statue had something different about it. Three had ram horns peaking out from under the hoods, four had deer horns coming through holes in their hoods, and six had antelope horns going straight up through their hoods. All were wearing helmets under their hoods, corinthian styled. They had metal gloved hands, and metal boots peeked out from under their robes. If you've seen Lord of the Rings, they look kind of like the Nazgul.

Jason had a flail at his side, it was large, and it radiated _evil_. Jason was muttering a dark language, it was making the ground vibrate softly, but grew stronger with each word. He was probably just finishing up. **"Ix toc horuk ex tariseke, eterixe tariseke, eix toc loohk ex eviik, tii rieket. Deniite shavixe tii bor eterixe, coertix tii tiiv toc bruniin, uth eviik tiiv vorut."**

"JASON! What are you doing!" Frank shouted. Jason snapped his head back, and everyone let out a gasp, his blue eyes, they were solid gold.

**"Fiirket Buukt!" **Jason shouted, and everyone flew back, and found themselves pinned against the wall. "Do not interupt." His voice was normal, except for a deeper one sounding at the same time.

"What in the name of Hades is wrong with you!" Percy yelled.

"Me? Do you mean Jason? Oh, don't fret, Jason is no longer in control." Jason said.

"What do you mean!?" Clarisse growled.

"Jason hasn't been in control of his own body since you closed the Doors of Death. I've been controlling his every move." Jason, or whatever he was, gloated, "That's right, all the times he freaked out at you, that was me. All those horrible things he said about, guess what, that was me!" Jason laughed, a deep, horrible laugh.

"Who are you!?" Percy yelled.

"Me? Why, it's been so many eons, I've forgotten my name. I am an _Eidolon_, the leader of Tartarus' personal ghost army." The _eidolon_ possessed Jason said, bowing.

"We- we were tricked?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." The _eidolon_ said, popping the 'p'.

"So there is no flag!?" Gustav yelled.

"Oh, yes, there is a flag, right over there!" The eidolon pointed, over to a corner, where a golden flag. The flag had the symbols of all the olympians on it. The flag was emitting the light. "But, I'm afraid you won't be able to use it. You won't live long enough. Now, if you'll excuse, I have a ritual to complete." Jason knelt before the altar, and he started muttering. Annabeth began struggling against whatever dark magic was restraining her. Percy got off first, and then he helped her. Next Frank got off, then Clarisse, and Gustav. **"Oix deniite yox tii tiiv myr hossix, TARTARUS, LOOHK EX EVIIK!" **Jason yelled. He now picked up the flail, and slammed it into the sarcophagus. A boom echoed throughout the tunnels, and it sent everyone flying back.

Annabeth could hear a ringing sound, and her vision was blurry. She looked over to her right, and saw Percy there. She reached out her hand, and he grabbed hers. They helped each other up, just like all those times. She looked over and saw that the thirteen statues had moved. They were now standing behind the sarcophagus, in a semi-circle. Jason was still kneeling, his hand still clenched around the flail. But now, he had a cloak of black mist rolling off of his shoulders, flowing down to the ground. He had apparently put on his helmet, and so he stood up. He turned to them, and she felt Percy's hand clench harder around hers.

Jason had green fire orbs for eyes. His helmets face-mask had morphed into the helmet, making it a full-face helmet, all you could see were the eyes. Black chainmail now covered the entire body, connecting the gauntlets to the breastplate, and the greaves to the breastplate too. He had a battle kilt, and black plates ran the length on it's flaps. His metal encased fist squeezed the flail harder. He stood up now, and was easily seven-feet tall now. The thirteen statues moved, walking now. They flanked Jason, like an entourage.

"Foolish demigods." Jason spoke, and his voice vibrated with evil, malcontent, pure hatred for all that lived. "I am Tartarus." HIs voice was deep. much deeper then Kronos' voice. "You shall fall, for I am the Primordial, the first to come from Chaos itself." Annabeth's heart leapt to her throat, and she gripped Percy's hand harder. "I am the Lord of Evil, I am the very essenence of Evil, I am Destruction." He streched out his fingers on his hand that wasn't holding the flail.

"We have to go." Percy murmured.

"We can't leave without the flag." Annabeth replied. She looked at the flag, maybe if they had a distraction, they could grab it. She got what she wanted.

"I challenge you!" Gustav demanded.

"What!? You cannot hope to beat me in single combat." Tartarus scoffed, offended that a mere mortal demanded a fight.

"You too chicken?" Gustav taunted.

"Very well, FIGHT!" Tartarus shouted, and he charged Gustav. While Tartarus was busy with Gustav, Annabeth snuck over to the flag, and she grabbed. She turned around, and got to the exit. Percy, Frank, and Clarisse were already there, motioning for Gustav to break away quickly. Gustav saw them, and that was the fatal mistake. While he was distracted, Tartarus swung his flail, catching Gustav in the crook of his neck. Gustav's head bent at a bad angle, and he flew to the ground with a sickening -CRUNCH-. Annabeth didn't wait to see what was next, they were already racing up the tunnels again. She could hear Tartarus screaming curses at them in the dark language. And now, the shrieking of the wraith's began again.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is, tell me how you liked it! I really am enjoying writing, so I seriously hope you guys liked this! So here is the new chapter, read, and enjoy. And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	15. Piper McLean XV

**I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I had a major writer's block, because I had failed my first semester, so I'm doing Winter School. I also have a lot on my mind, so I wasn't able to write, sorry! But anyways, I'M BACK! So, here is the new update! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Piper**

Piper was standing at the edge of Half-Blood Hill, she had done it since Jason left. He had been seeming more detatched lately, like he was growing distant. She felt saddened, felt like she was being pushed aside. And now, Jason had left to go on a mission, and left her behind. It had really hurt her, and Aurora was being a friend. She was wondering why there had been no contact from them, it has been several days. She was getting very worried, it should've only taken a few days, not a week.

She has been having disturbing nightmares as well. She dreams that she can see Jason, and his his eyes had been taken out. He just keeps screaming at her to help him, she's the only one who can. And then he would melt into a puddle, dark red of blood. Afterwards, she would sit bolt upright, cold sweat covering her. This had been going on for a week.

Finally though, today was different. She could see shapes on the horizon,coming down the road, carrying something. One of the shapes held the banner, the rest were carrying... something. Piper got so excited, she ran down to the Big House and told Chiron. He had a small look of hope, so quick she nearly missed it. He looked twenty years younger, and he galloped out, blowing his horn. The campers and legionnaires began piling out of the cabins and tents, eagerly gathering at the top of the hill.

When they got closer, she realized that what they were carrying... was a person. The person had raven hair, and was ghostly pale. She could now confirm the person was a guy, and some of the campers started running down towards the group. She also started running, because she couldn't see Jason. Annabeth and Frank were carrying... Percy. His eyes were closed, and he had bandages covering his side. Annabeth's eyes were puffy, like she had recently been crying. Frank had a distant look in his eyes, like something happened that he couldn't believe, even Clarisse looked sad, she was holding some gold banner.

As she got closer, she noticed something on Percy that made her stop, and her hand fly up to her mouth. He had a bandage across his neck, and it was caked in dry blood. Chiron galloped over, and halted too, a look a pure dismay clear on his features. All the campers at this point were running down too, and a lot of them were stunned at the sight. She could feel a coldness, a sorrow, as if it was winter, but it was the middle of summer. She felt something, a feeling, like death was here, something that had been felt at camp for awhile. And it was eminating from Percy.

Percy was dead.

She could feel tears springing from her eyes. Leo hobbled over, saw Percy, and he fell to his knees. Aurora wrapped her arms around Leo, comforting and being comforted by him. Chiron trotted up to Annabeth and Frank, took Percy's corpse, and shifted him onto his body. Annabeth fell to her knees, put her head in her hands, and she started crying again. Hazel went and hugged Frank, both were crying too. Annabeth's siblings came over and started trying to comfort her. The entire camp, and many of the legion, were quietly crying, and all were grieving.

Chiron trotted back, and he said something to Annabeth, she nodded, and climbed onto his back, and they both left for the Big House. Everyone began dispersing, depression blanketed heavily on everyone. It just didn't feel real to Piper, it just couldn't be real. Percy, was dead. After everything, when they needed him the most, he was dead. This just couldn't be real, it wasn't possible. She went up to Clarisse, and asked, "Where's Jason?"

Clarisse looked like she was ready to punch her, "You'll find out later." Clarisse stalked off afterwards. Piper tried to use her dagger to make her see what happened to Jason, but all it showed was two glowing green flame orbs. The sight of them made her feel unnerved. She went to her cabin, and there, she let all her emotions out. She cried until she had no more tears left, and then sleep overtook her.

When she woke up, one of her siblings was shaking her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Chiron has summoned everyone to Half-Blood Hill." Gavin, her seven year old brother said. Piper realized that she had never changed out of her clothes. She shook her head, she'll change later. She lead her cabin to Half-Blood Hill, and there she saw Chiron was conversing with a tall, black haired man. He was wearing black clothing, and he had a great look of saddness, and his eyes were puffy. She saw a trident was laid on the ground.

"He- He's dead!?" The man hissed, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, he apparently tried to battle Tartarus, and he was defeated." Chiron said, his face showed no emotion, only his eyes betrayed how he felt. Tears were in his eyes. The man fell to his knees, and he put his head in his hands, and now he was crying. A storm started brewing, thunder and lightning striking all around, the earth was shaking.

"Lord Poseidon, please! Stop, Annabeth said she'll explain all that happened! But please, calm down, there are children here!" Chiron pleaded. Poseidon calmed down, and the brewing storm stopped.

"Percy. My son, is dead. I-" Poseidon didn't finish, his voice broke.

"It's okay my lord. Let's go see Annabeth. Come children." He motioned towards the Big House, and everyone followed, eager to learn more...

* * *

**Okay, DON'T KILL ME! I've been planning on this for awhile, sorry. But, don't lose hope, Percy _may _come back. I'm trying to decide whether to do that, it's a toss-up at this point. I wish I could tell you more, but that would only spoil everything! Remember: _Everything happens for a reason, there is no such thing as coincidence..._ So, I hope you enjoyed it(please don't kill me), and... sorry...**


	16. Annabeth Chase XVI

**Okay so this chapter explains how Percy died. You guys were wondering, so here it is. This chapter is actually pretty depressing, I mean, I have a heavy heart right now. Also, DON'T FORGET TO READ MY NEW STORY: The Collision of Blood. So, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had agreed to tell them how it happened, only because she Percy would've wanted her to. It was still incredibly painful for her to even think about. Her Seaweed Brain was gone. It wasn't fair. She had just gotten him back, and then he was ripped away from her grip. She could already feel the tears that were stinging her eyes, just by thinking of how it happened.

Chiron and Poseidon came into the Big House, along with all of the Camp Counselors and Centurions, and of course, Reyna. Grover came in too, he apparently just got back today. Grover's eyes were puffy, apparently he had seen Percy. Grover came and hugged Annabeth, and she welcomed the embrace of a friend.

"Annabeth?" Chiron said, his tone gentle, "How did this happen?"

She took a deep breath, "So, you've all heard of how Tartarus has risen?" Everybody nodded, almost in sync. "Well, it required a person for him to possess," she looked at Piper, already feeling bad for her. "Tartarus had his chief _Eidolon_ take possession of Jason, and used his body to help Tartarus rise." Piper looked like she had been smacked right across the face, tears had instantly sprung into her eyes. Leo went over and hugged her, and Aurora was also comforting her, many people mumbled their condolences.

"And so, after that, we got the banner-" Annabeth gestured to the flag, "-and Gustav died distracting Tartarus so we could escape." The Centurions and Reyna looked down, and mumbled some latin prayer.

"So, wait," Travis interrupted, "How did Percy die?"

Annabeth was swept into a memory of what happened...

_They had been running for five days now, Camp Half-Blood was maybe a couple days away, they were so close. Percy was running, riptide out, he was in the back. Annabeth was just in front of him, the Frank, and at the front, was Clarisse. They heard a hissing sound, and instantly knew what it was. __**The Wraiths**__. Annabeth looked around and cursed herself, the clearing they were in was perfect for an ambush. They proceeded cautiously, fanning out now, keeping their eyes everywhere._

_ "So," Tartarus' voice sounded from everywhere, "You've finally arrived." The wraith's sprung out from the trees. and now, they were surrounded. "Kill them." The wraith's charged at them, sword's straight out, ready for impaling. Annabeth blocked one, deflected another, stabbed one wraith, and pushed it back. The wraith was still fine, it's cloak was just a little torn. She could see that the other's were doing just as well as she was. Clarisse stabbed the banner into the ground, and golden light exploded from it, sending the wraith's running back._

_ She felt relief consume her, until she couldn't see Percy. She looked around desperately, trying to find him, and she did. The idiot was battling Tartarus, alone. She felt time slow, just like it did with Sfagi. She watched Tartarus kick Percy's leg, and Percy stumble. Horror filled her stomach, and she let out a scream that was silent to her, as Tartarus' flail connected with Percy's side. Percy flew like a ragdoll about five feet, and Tartarus walked slowly over to him, and pulled out a shortsword. He lifted Percy by the collar of his shirt, and hissed something to him. Brought his sword to Percy's throat, and Annabeth felt her legs turn to jelly. Tartarus pulled the blade across, slitting Percy's throat._

_ Clarisse was charging now, holding the banner, she was letting out a battle scream. Annabeth fell to her knees, as she saw Tartarus let go of Percy, and his body fall to the ground. Tears began welling up, a huge pit of despair consuming her. She got up, and ran over to Percy. She took off her shirt, pressing it Percy's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Her only focus now was to save Percy. Tears began to blur her vision as Percy looked at her, with a look she had rarely seen in his emerald eyes, fear. Percy was afraid. She hurried now, trying with all the power she had to stop his profuse bleeding. Annabeth helped pick up Percy, they needed to get him to camp, quickly._

_ A couple days later, Percy was still holding on, but barely. He was pale, nearly chalk-white. His beautiful emerald green eyes were glazed over with pain. Annabeth had hope, they were only fifteen minutes from camp, they were so close. "Annabeth." Percy whispered. She stopped and bent down to listen. "I'm not going to make it." Blood spluttered from Percy's mouth a little._

_ "No. You're going to be fine, I won't let you be taken from me." Annabeth said, fresh tears beginning to well up in her eyes._

_ "You can't stop it, I'm dying. Listen, don't let Olympus fall." Percy managed to get out. Annabeth felt the tears rushing down her face now, she just realized that Frank had put Percy on the ground now to hear what he was saying. "Don't let everything be invain, make it count." Annabeth knew what he was talking about, he was saying make his death count. "Annabeth, I love you, I'm sorry, so sorry." She felt the hot tears stinging her face, her heart was being torn into absolute shreds._

_ "Percy. Please." She begged, feeling him slip away, "Don't leave me!" Percy tilted his head back, and let out a final shaky breath. She buried her head into his shirt, and she cried. The world seemed to grow darker because Percy died, the world mourning the loss of a hero. Annabeth gripped his shirt, still crying, Frank had some tears rolling down, as did Clarisse. They were probably like that for hours, or it could've been only minutes. "Come on," She said, "We need to bring Percy back to camp."_

_ The memory stopped then..._

Annabeth woke up, she was in her cabin, in her bunk. At first, she thought everything was okay, maybe Percy was still alive, maybe everything was just a bad dream. But then she looked down and saw she was still in her clothes from earlier. It wasn't a dream. Percy was dead. She couldn't take it anymore, she was tired of being strong. She laid back down on the pillow, and she cried.

* * *

**As I said, pretty emotional shit. So, I won't even say to have a nice day, because I myself am pretty sad. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please share your thoughts...**


	17. Leo Valdez XVII

**Okay, so here is the new update! Sorry that it's been awhile, but I am a very busy guy! So, without further ado; ON WITH THE STORY!:**

* * *

**Leo**

This day, was definitely one of the hardest days of his life. Today, they burned Percy Jackson's shroud. Poseidon was there, a broken expression plastered on his face. Grover had finally returned from collecting more Satyrs, and he had collapsed when he learned of Percy. Now, Annabeth was being comforted by her cabin and Grover. Thalia was also there, she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. They had decided to burn the shroud of Nico too. Cousin-by-Cousin, they were burned. Aurora was with Leo. She was dressed in a gray shirt, and she had darker colored jeans on. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked stunning, however, Leo was too depressed to notice really.

Everyone stepped up to say something about Percy, there was so much to him. Grober got up, and declared Percy was the best friend that he could've ever wished for. Clarisse got up, and she also said that Percy was a great hero, the best. After all had said something, Annabeth stepped up. She was in tears now, she looked absolutely broken.

"He was the greatest hero I've ever known, my best friend," she began, "He was also the greatest boyfriend, and fiancee a girl could possibly want." She started choking up, "And now, I'll never be able to feel safe in his arms again, I'll never be able to ruffle his hair. I won't be able to see that goofy smile, or feel his lips against mine." Streams of tears were now falling freely down her face, her chin was quivering, "But I know, that he wouldn't have changed anything. He still would've done the same thing. I miss him, it hurts, but at least now, he doesn't know anymore pain." Not able to take it anymore, she lit Percy's shroud.

Rather then smelling burning flesh, Leo could smell the sea. After saying things about Nico, they lit up his shroud too. The camp clearing was quiet now, as all mourned the loss of two great heroes. In the back, he could here an Apollo camper start up a song. It was slow, it was sad, and it reflected how everyone felt.

_Summer's day_

_Brings out pain_

_As we fight in the fray_

_We all mourn_

_Our hearts are broken_

_Never to mend again_

_In shadows_

_We find ourselves_

_In shadows_

_We curse them_

_There's no more light_

_But still we fight_

_To preserve_

_The memory_

_Of our dead friend_

_Your light has gone_

_But we still go on_

_To make your one_

_Last request done_

_We all mourn_

_We are all broken_

_But we still fight_

_To push back the night_

_The valiant die young_

_But we still hold on_

_In your memory_

_The days go on_

_But we still fight_

_To make your one_

_Last request done_

_Summer's day_

_Brings out the pain_

_As we fight in the fray_

The song brought tears to Leo's eyes. More people began to join in, both Greek and Roman. He began to sing, along with Aurora of course. The song kept repeating these lines, and each time, everyone seemed to have their resolve strengthened. Just as the song finished, Rachel stood up. He eyes were glowing green, and everyone was shocked, stumbling back. Rachel began to talk in a voice that was definitely not hers.

"_A child of wisdom and sea, the strongest there will ever be, and they shall fight, a threat darker than night. An old enemy shall turn friend, as the war comes to an end, and the mountains will kneel, as all are affected. And by swinging blade, the price will be paid, and in death's embrace, will the hero rest_." Rachel said, green-mist coming out of her. Leo was so shocked, that he almost shoved several people over.

_Did she just say a prophecy?_ was his one and only thought. When Rachel had finished, several Apollo campers quickly grabbed her before she could collapse. Everyone was shaken, but none, more so than Annabeth. She looked horrified, like something even worse had happened to her. She was holding a hand just below her navel. She had fresh tears in her eyes now. _No, she couldn't be?_ he thought to himself.

"Attention!" Chiron yelled, "Everyone! Do not panic, please, let's continue on! Tomorrow, we will have a meeting with all the Camp and Legion leaders! Please, go back to about your day!" Everybody reluctantly dispersed. Leo went to walk around with Aurora, as was their usual now. He couldn't help but notice how her light brown hair swayed, taking glances of the sun with it. Her blue eyes looked like diamonds, and the dark of her clothes brought them out even more.

"Hey, umm, Aurora?" He said, finally deciding to attempt to make this day a little brighter.

"Yes, what is it?" She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes looked fierce and lovely, a deadly combination.

"I, uh, I, uh, wanted to, uh-" He stuttered out. How could he be so nervous! He was much more open then this! He wasn't a shallow dude! He didn't stutter!

"What?" Aurora interrupted.

"I think you're very pretty!" Leo blurted out. Aurora looked surprised, and then she smirked.

"That's all?" She said.

"I, well, I was hoping if you would go, umm, out with me?" He asked cautiously. She smiled a little, then pulled closer to him. Their lips were inches away. Aurora closed that gap. Leo felt warm, warmer then usual. He was probably blushing, which he will rue the day. He moved his lips slowly with hers, in sync. His whole brain had turned to mush, then again, it was always mush.

She pulled away and said, "How's that for an answer?"

"Well, I'd have to say, an amazing answer." Leo said, nodding his head, savoring the moment.

"Good, then we're boyfriend and girlfriend, you better treat me like one."She said

"Deal, absolutely!" He said a little to eagerly. Aurora let out a soft giggle, and they continues their walk. Leo would never admit it, except to her, but that was his first kiss. He will always remember it. Today, was the day, they burned Percy's shroud, and Leo got his first girlfriend.

* * *

**As you can see, I tried to leave the chapter off a little happy. I added the LeoxAurora fluff for you guys since you requested it. I also want to say thank you for all the patience and support! I know that I don't update often, and thank you for hanging in there! Now, As Always, Have A Nice Day!**


	18. My Final Post For Awhile!

**You are going to hate my guts for doing this but, I'm putting this story on hold for awhile, at least until some new ideas pop back into my head. Don't kill me just yet, I'm going to have something for you in the meantime. I'm going to be giving a crack at one of those: "Warrior of Chaos" stories that I've been hearing so much of. So, that will be something for in the meantime. Another thing, don't worry! I am not cancelling this story! I will continue it, but I'm just putting it off!**

* * *

**Okay, I am posting a poll on my page. Vote for what story I should do next while we wait for me to get new ideas. You are allowed to do vote for two ideas. I will leave descriptions of each story below, as well as at the bottom of my account page. Please, vote, and These story ideas are actually pretty good.**

* * *

**Vengeance Belongs to Thee**

_Percy Jackson, Rated M, Percy J. & Annabeth C., Hurt/Comfort and Adventure._

_What do you do if the place you risked your life, on many occasions, to save, betrays you? Percy and Annabeth have been driven out of Camp Half-Blood, together. Someone approaches them with a proposition that they cannot refuse, join Erebus. Now, they will march on their former home, and burn everything. Vengeance belongs to them, will they accept it. I do not own PJO or HoO._

**Remember**

_Percy Jackson, Rated M, Annabeth C. & Percy J., Romance and Tragedy_

_Annabeth Chase is a building designer at Olympus Inc, she had what most 21 yr. old's would KILL for, but she isn't happy. What happens when she meets Percy Jackson, son of the founder of Neptune Shipping Co, her mother's rival? They hit off, and she begins to fall for him, even though she's not supposed to. Is something that feels so right, really wrong. I do not own PJO or HoO._

**We Were Men**

_Percy Jackson, Rated M, Percy J. Nico A. Jason G. Leo V. & Annabeth C. Reyna Piper M., Hurt/Comfort and Drama_

_Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leo are all Marines in the 2nd Battalion, and have been best friends since Freshman Year in Goode High School. This is a story of how they cope with being home, and still hearing the fires of war. Can their loved ones help them survive this ongoing nightmare? Follows the song: We Were Men, by Theory of A Deadman. I don't own PJO or HoO._

**Set the World on Fire**

_Percy Jackson, Rated T, Percy J. Nico A. & Annabeth C. Thalia G., Adventure and Romance_

_The worlds need change. Too long has tyranny run free. Perseus, born a slave, rises to bring down an empire made with the blood of slaves. His determination has won him many allies. Now is the time to break the chains, now is the time for a rebellion. It is time to Set the World on Fire. Follows the song: Set the World on Fire, by Black Veil Brides. I don't own PJO or HoO._

* * *

**Okay, the results are in!:**

**Vengeance Belongs to Thee: 13**

**Set the World on Fire: 7**

**Remember: 5**

**We Were Men: 4**

**Alright, the first stories I will do are: Vengeance Belongs to Thee and Set the World on Fire! No worries, I will do all of these stories, just VBTT and STWOF first. Thank you for voting! I will have the first story up shortly, so look for it! And As Always, Have A Nice Day**

* * *

**Okay, this will be my last post for a while, so here it is. What, in your opinion, makes a good hero? Selflessness, valiance, courage, honor? Answer this, or at least ponder it. I think, a good hero isn't perfect. What I mean is, they're not larger than life. Sure, they could be selfless, but they also struggle between deciding what's right and what's wrong. They don't always go with the right thing, they do slip-up. That's what a good hero is to me, not too perfect. So, tell me your answer, and I'll update in awhile! Good-bye!**


	19. CONTEST!

**ALRIGHT! I have a contest for you guys! I need 17 Republic Troopers, and 16 Imperial Troopers! Details are below, see if you're interested!**

**Republic Trooper:**

**Available Species: Human, Zabrak, Gand, Kel Dor, Nautolan, Gran, Nikto, Mon Calamari, Weequay, Togruta, Ongree, Duros, Mirialan, Twi'lek, and Cathar...**

**Imperial Trooper:**

**Available Species: Human, Chiss, Rattataki, Cathar, and Zabrak**

**Set Up:**

**Name: Examples = Plo Koon for Kel Dor, Ashen Kolar for Zabrak, Yuun for Gand, Kit Fisto for Nautolan, Nysad for Nikto, Guss Tuno for Mon Calamari, Tanno Vik for Weequay, Ahsoka Tano for Togruta, Acros-Krik for Ongree, Gar Stazi for Duros, Luminara Unduli for Mirialan, Aayla Secura for Twi'lek, Aric Jorgan for Cathar, Kung'urama'nuruodo(they usually shorten the name...) for Chiss, and Kailyo Djannis for Rattataki...**

**Species: All listed above...**

**Rank: I need 1 captain, 2 lieutenants, 3 or 4 sergeants, 2 - 5 corporals, and the rest privates...**

**Age: preferably 18 - 150(each species respective age...)**

**Gender: Male, Female, or Neither if case...**

**Height: Each species respective**

**Weight: Again, each species respective**

**Hair Color: If any that is**

**Eye Color: Once again, each species respective**

**Details: Scars, Birth defects, Birthmarks, Mental State, etc...**

**Specialty: Explosives expert, Heavy-Gunner, Sniper, Strategist, Engineer, etc...**

**I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY: "Perfect soldier" CHARACTERS! IF YOUR CHARACTER IS PERFECT, NO ACCEPTANCE!**

**I will need the 17 Republic Soldiers, and 16 Imperial Soldiers! I WILL ONLY ACCEPT THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGING!**

**So please, send me your characters! And As Always, Have A Nice Day!**

* * *

**By the way, I need these characters for a Star Wars short story that I have planned! Please help me! If you need any extra info, go to wookiepeedia!**

* * *

**Okay, guys, PLEASE SEND ME CHARACTERS! I really need characters!(insert me on my hands and knees)**

**I beg of you! I don't care if you don't like Star Wars! You can hate it! But, if you really like my stories, please send me characters! PLEASE!**


	20. ROLLING STONE ISSUE!

**Last Author's Note, I swear! I just saw something that enraged me beyond belief! The Rolling Stone, famous for showing the famous faces of celebrities and musicians, just featured possibly one of the most infamous men this year... Yes, none other, than the only surviving, Boston Fucking Bomber. Inside, they told the "heartbreaking" tale of a boy turned monster. Saying that I'm pissed is an understatement! I know people who were there!**

**One of my friends said this: no one whom endangers so many lives, traumatizes so many more, and kills people gets anything but a long drop, and a short stop, i have this nice necklace for them too.~ Ahh, gotta love Jon's humor...**

**Anyways, tell me what you think? Just because he had issues, and slight mental issues, does that excuse his actions? Or, is Rolling Stone just a group of fucktards? How is your reaction. This doesn't just have to be an american thing, suicide bombers and terrorists are everywhere(albeit, mostly in the U.S...)**


End file.
